Reconnaissance has become an important military defense activity for determining threats that may exist in a theater of battle. In many cases, reconnaissance may be provided by one or more types of sensors, such as video cameras, synthetic aperture radars (SARs), forward-looking infrared light (FLIR) devices, and other devices that detect movement or positions of potential targets in a particular geographical region. As wide-area persistent sensors, such as the Autonomous Realtime Ground Ubiquitous Surveillance-Imaging System (ARGUS-IS), continue to proliferate, it has become increasingly important to automatically and scalably analyze massive amounts of resulting data produced by these systems.